The Leave
by Oh-Mister-Frodo
Summary: My first fanfic always has to be from Inazuma Eleven. This was taken days after the last episode and blah, blah, blah. K. Burn/Gazelle. Will not usually update. But I'll keep up.
1. Chapter 1

It was all done. Everything was done.

After they had all graduated, the whole place that was once a stadium filled with people and noise had all slipped away, everything but the silence and the thousand chairs still standing. Yes, this generation was done.

Back in South Korea, something sparks the beginning of a new life in two members of their national team— Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya.

"Ohayo, Fuusuke…" The tulip-head dude Haruya yawned, and stretched. "…what's for breakfast?" he asked, still continuing with his yawning. Nobody answered him. He wondered why, and rubbed his eyes to see clearly. There was no sign of his teammate. _Where the hell did that person go off to?_ He thought worriedly, then hurriedly stormed outside, slamming the door shut. "Tsch, why didn't you warn me at all!" He yelled out, hopefully almost thinking someone would hear him. "What the heck is your problem, Haruya?" A fresh, cold voice spoke from behind him.

"Gazelle…?" Haruya turned around. "Well you got me worried like hell."

He saw Fuusuke in an attire, which gave signs of the snow-haired one's readiness to go somewhere else. "I'm sorry for worrying you, then." Fuusuke handed out a small piece of paper to him, folded neatly. "I'm leaving for Paris soon, but I'll be heading to Japan first— Shigeto and Natsuhiko will be accompanying me."

"Wait— seriously?" Haruya took hold of Fuusuke's arm. Fuusuke pulled it away slowly, turned around and without any time left to waste, said, "Goodbye, Haruya."

Haruya was left, still as stone, his jaw hanging, and he couldn't believe what he just heard. He began to shake all over, he didn't even try to run up to Fuusuke or even follow behind. He just went back inside the shelter and kept cursing, throwing pillows around, breaking dinner plates— all that sort of madness.

Fuusuke was walking down the street, the path heading to the airport. No emotion on the face or whatever— just being chill and calm. Gazelle had to go to Paris for important appointments with Hiroto and Reina.

Back at the house, Haruya remembered the small piece of paper. He took it out from his pocket, unfolded it, and started to read. But before he could start his eyes on "Dear Haruya", a knock came on the door. He walked up to it and asked, "…who is it?" He peered through a window, and it was Ryuuji.

Sorry now, that's all I can do. Thank you for reading my dearest angels.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now midday. It took long enough for the tired Fuusuke to arrive at the airport, carrying two heavy suitcases, filled with clothes, photographs, cameras, food, et cetera.

"Ah— Suzuno-san!" Shigeto smiled as he welcomed the seemingly lost Fuusuke. "S-Shigeto?" Fuusuke blinked. "I thought you were supposed to be back at Japan, waiting for me with Natsuhiko."

"Ah…Neppa? Well, let me see…he stayed back at Japan to find Lionne, I heard she's joining us too." He explained, still keeping that warm and friendly aura around him, and that smile.

"Then, why are you here?" Gazelle raised a brow, still not satisfied with such brief explanation. The smile on Shigeto's face had faded, he then sank into deep thinking. Perhaps he forgot his purpose in coming here? He better not be.

"Ah— I see. Are you here to help me carry my things? I could use some help." Fuusuke asked, as if reading Shigeto's mind. Shigeto looked up to Fuusuke and brightened up quickly. "Yes, of course! I'm certainly ready to help out with carrying them." And with that, he took two of Fuusuke's large, heavy suitcases and led them both somewhere for them to sit and wait for the plane to arrive.

Back at the house in the early evening, where outside the freezing cold winds lingered, both Nagumo Haruya and Midorikawa Ryuuji were having a warm, quiet supper inside.

"So, Midorikawa, what brings you here in my house?" He asked, poking his food with a fork. "It's personal, really." Ryuuji answered, taking a sip of the tea, and it was obvious that there was something really wrong going on. "Tell me," Burn insisted, "Tell me everything."

"It's about this secret appointment in Paris, and it involves Hiroto, Suzuno-san, and then—"

Haruya then stopped him by interrupting. "I've heard enough already." He looked down, down at that piece of paper on his lap. He took it with his fingers and flashed it before Ryuuji. "Like Gazelle said, a secret appointment in Paris, also involves Gran…and I wonder why they're bringing the 'others' with them." And with that, he folded the paper back. "I don't know if I should chase after Fuusuke."

"I think you should," Ryuuji encouraged him. "After all, I know you really don't want Gazelle to leave—"

"That's right!" Haruya thought of a good idea (Or is it?). "We're gonna go catch them!"

"But at this time, they may have departed already for the flight…"

"Ah— right. But since they're going to Japan first then to Paris, we better head straight to Paris— we're doing that first thing in the morning— tomorrow."

"But Haruya…we don't have any tickets."

"I've got another plan behind that." He grinned.

At the plane…both Shigeto and Fuusuke are in a row, with an empty seat beside them.

"What if Burn-sama could've been chasing us all the while?" Shigeto asked, tilting his head.

"That'd be too impossible. Who knows, anyway." Fuusuke shrugged, trying hard not to care. But deep down, yes, this person does care a lot.

"But what if…he really came after you, because you are what he holds most dear?" Shigeto asked again to clarify things. Suzuno didn't answer.

"You're kidding me, aren't you…?" And with that, Fuusuke kept both eyes on the window, taking a view of the surface below them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you two, may I sit here?" A queer stranger asked them. His face was hidden, for it was covered with a hooded cloak. "Um…yeah?" Shigeto gave way to the stranger, though he looked really freaked out. The stranger then sat down, and he had this dark and creepy air about him. No one even dared to look at him. He was too peculiar and unknown to them.

"…that guy, who is he… ?" Fuusuke asked, in a soft, whispering voice. "I don't know…but he freaking creeps me out." Shigeto replied in the same manner. The stranger eyed them curiously, and the two only gulped silently. "I know both of you…Suzuno Fuusuke… and Atsuishi Shigeto." The stranger said, still not getting his eyes off both of them. "Really, who are you…?" Shigeto asked boldly, this guy was creepy, yes, but at least he could talk. The stranger then took off his hood.

"Who else would you think I am, huh, Heat?" He crossed his arms, and then showed his full face. It was Neppa— also known as Netsuha Natsuhiko. "N-Natsuhiko! You creeped the hell out of both of us!" Shigeto frowned. He didn't like the fact that he was even fooled by his best buddy.

"…I thought you were back at Japan with Yuki, just as Shigeto said." The confused Fuusuke stared at the two suspiciously. "Sorry, Gazelle-sama, but then Yuki-chan here and I accidentally got into a flight which led to Korea, haha…" Natsuhiko explained, scratching the back of his head. "So if both of you are here…where is Lionne?" Fuusuke looked around.

"Just right behind us." Natsuhiko answered immediately, turning behind. "Yuki-chan, you okay there?"

"A-Ah…yes, Neppa…" She nodded, and she seemed to be scared. Scared that some people surrounding her were arousing suspicion of such queer girl hiding her face.

"Ne, Natsuhiko…try to be a gentleman for a while; go sit beside her." Fuusuke advised, making sure Lionne won't be alone and frightened.

As soon as Natsuhiko was seated beside Yuki, Shigeto began to pull something out of his wallet. "What is that?" Fuusuke asked curiously. "It's a card key." Shigeto smiled.

"What for?"

"Really useful, it just unlocks any kind of door. I never used it, though…"

The next day, somewhere in the same airport where they were last time, both Haruya and Ryuuji disguised themselves as other civilians who had real tickets with them. Earlier, Haruya, with Ryuuji discouraging him to do such thing, attacked two civilians and used their tickets instead (See how this idea's stupid?).

Once they got on the plane, a flight attendant asked them, "And your names are?"

Both of them cleared their throats. "U-U-Um…I am Hiiragi Ryu, …and this is…Wakizashi Fumihiro." Haruya introduced. "Okay then, enjoy your flight, both of you." She smiled. As they walked in finding the row wherein they should be seated, Midorikawa asked nervously, "Do you think this is a good idea, Burn?"

"It should be." Haruya then glanced back at him, grinning for a short while. "We're doing this to find Fuusuke. That's the only reason why we're doing this." He gave Ryuuji a serious look, then managed to sit somewhere near the window. "You know, Midorikawa, I would've lost hope too. But then what you told me was right. What's precious to me is what I should always look after." Ryuuji sat with him too, and not long after, a weird person decided to sit beside him (A random passenger, yeah.) and he kept all the while quiet. The plane then began for take-off to Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

"There is no hope in finding your beloved Suzuno…" a faint, decaying voice of a woman whispered; her voice like that of a quiet cold wind. "Your love for that person will soon be dying…"

"Who…who are you?" An alarmed Haruya asked, believing it was all a dream. He was in a rotten room, like in prison. But this woman here seems to bear warning. "I have a name, but it was long forgotten…" the voice answered, and the atmosphere seemed to be cold— but somewhat creepier than Gazelle's.

"…what is your name? And why are you saying those things? It's creeping the hell out of me." Haruya shuddered, moving away, but he could not see the person who was speaking to him.

"I used to be called Hokaze Rima." She answered in a low voice, and then she showed herself. She was a girl wearing a long white dress and her hair was long and cascading black. She covered her own eyes with her hair, but they were glowing white. "I am saying those things because I know where your beloved is."

"Is Fuusuke in danger? You better tell me, freaky ghost." He asked, creeped out by the girl but he had the courage to ask.

"Hope is fading, you will know soon, but for now, yes, Fuusuke is safe. Safe being protected by some…bodyguard." Rima answered, and looked up to him. "He had a scar on his cheek and his best friend was some boy with a headband…"

"That's Heat, and he's no bodyguard!" Haruya corrected. "Geez, he was my teammate back in Chaos and Prominence."

"…and who was the boy with the headband?"

"If he is Heat's best bud, then it's really Neppa."

"What about that girl?"

"Girl? What girl are you talking about? Fuusuke never mentioned bringing any girl, not even Rean nor Bonitona."

"She had a mask, and she seemed to be quiet and strange."

"Ah…then that's Lionne— wait, Gazelle never told me anything about bringing her—"

"I don't even know. Things are quite complicated now."

"What are they gonna do in Paris?" Haruya asked the most important question. "I heard it was just some appointment with that Gran." And rage started to fill his eyes after saying the name of that man.

"I don't think it's anything that bad…besides, Kiyama-kun seems to be a nice guy."

"I hate him."

"…then I assure you, nothing will happen between them."

"Yeah, thanks."

Haruya found himself awake, and they were still on the plane. "I thought I was there."

"What do you mean, there?" Ryuuji tilted his head. "You must've been dreaming."

"I wasn't dreaming, Midorikawa! Tch, I wished this plane would go faster."

Somewhere inside him, he thought, _That must be a vision_.

Back where Fuusuke was, the flight attendants were already serving light snacks.

"Ne, Suzuno-san, would you want one?" Shigeto asked, smiling, handing Fuusuke a cup of ice cream.

"Ah, thank you!" Fuusuke smiled, taking it from him. "…I didn't know planes would serve such food." "Right, right, it's weird, but I know you like it!" Shigeto replied, then started eating.

Fuusuke looked behind to check on Natsuhiko and Yuki. The two were fast asleep, but Natsuhiko was snoring, he had his head on his bag. Yuki was lying on a cushion she took out after deciding she should sleep. Shouldn't it be Shigeto there? Fuusuke thought, and glanced at Shigeto.

"…you wished Burn-sama would be here next to you, wouldn't you wish that?" Shigeto asked, and there he was again, with the same type of questions— all about Haruya.

"No. I don't want that to happen." Fuusuke turned away, and began looking at the window to see the clouds. "I…I don't care about him anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

"He's after you now, Fuusuke…" a vile, venomous voice called out, seething with lust. He sounded like a slithering snake, drawing closer. Fuusuke's teal eyes were open, and this voice here…he wasn't in any form but air. "I see a good future ahead of you…, but a tragic climax to it."

"…what do you mean?" an intrigued Gazelle asked, looking at some magical runes surrounding them. "Where am I, anyway?"

"You are encountering a vision…and you must follow my…instructions. You are inside your own mind…"

"How…how could that be possible?" Fuusuke asked, stunned by the dangerous but alluring scents of a poisonous tongue in the atmosphere. "I am Tsueki Rochi, and I bring warning…" The voice answered, and it seemed to be sniffing out Gazelle's cold and fresh scent. "…warning about Nagumo Haruya."

"Why would you have to tell me things about him? He'd probably be back at the house moping…"

"That's not true. He teamed up with Reize to chase after you."

"Don't tell me they're heading to Japan too."

"They won't. They will go to Paris ahead of you."

"I see. Then, can you help me do something in order to avoid him?"

Silence filled the place, and without hesitation, Rochi answered, "No. He loves you, and is that how you repay him?"

"Yes." Gazelle answered, though Tsueki thought, _Fuusuke, you're being sarcastic._

"Be serious now." Rochi said, now taking form of a teenage boy, hovering around. He had purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. "You should know why I even bothered coming here."

"You shouldn't have. I'm heading to Paris since I have an appointment with Hiroto but I'll stop by Japan first."

"I know everything. But I know the future. I will not be spoiling a hint of it either."

"I don't need to hear all that crap. I just wanted to know…why are there so many of you wanting me to run back to him? That's all too impossible now, I've said my goodbyes to him already!"

"Then if you don't believe me," Rochi sighed, snapping his fingers to make the magical runes disappear, "You'll have to know that I'm right…somewhere in the near future." And with that, Fuusuke woke up, regaining senses, with Neppa and Heat waiting by.

"We're here in Japan now," Shigeto smiled, pulling Fuusuke up. "…were you sleeping?"

"Yeah…though I had some stupid dream."

"Ah— I see. Me and Natsuhiko will take care of our luggage, you may wait with Lionne outside." And with that, Heat took three suitcases at once. One almost fell off, but then Neppa took it from him. "I'll take care of this." He smiled, taking it, and brought it outside.

Now that they were in Japan, Fuusuke had a feeling of weariness. What if Burn was really after me? No wait…that vision is just a dream. Right.

Back with Haruya and Ryuuji, they had also arrived safely in Paris. "Do you even know where their meeting place is?" Ryuuji asked, taking two bags and leaving Haruya with a suitcase.

"Ah— Damn. I forgot to ask Fuusuke!"

"Great, now how will we know where they're heading to?" Midorikawa face-palmed.

"It's alright, Midorikawa…I have another idea." He grinned. _No, not more of those idiotic attempts, Burn…_ Ryuuji thought, and said, "It better not be anything stupid, okay?"

"It won't, it won't— now hurry, we'll stay as long as we can and wait for Fuusuke— even if it would take days." With that, he rushed outside, and in the meantime, he's also intrigued by the beauty of France. Will he do a little sightseeing?


	6. Chapter 6

…_that little orange light…what is that thing in the sky?_ A man thought to himself, drinking his coffee while shadowed in the enveloping darkness. He was sitting on his rocking chair at the porch, it was a really cold night. One child went out of the door with a teddy bear and asked, "What is that, father?"

"It's a plane." The man answered. "It will be landing in a few minutes."

"Why do they look small when we look at them?" The little girl asked, pointing at the moving plane.

"One day when you'll want to move out of your country, you will get to see a large plane…" he explained, opening a sketchbook beside him and getting a pencil from his daughter. He showed her a sketch of how large a plane was, pointing at the drawing.

"But the plane here in the sketchbook looks different than the plane I see in the sky."

"All planes are different. Now, have you heard of the former Aliea Captains who have changed and are now traveling the world recently?" he asked. "No…but I read stories about them. That they're really, really creepy." His daughter answered.

"They've changed." The father smiled. "They are all nice teenagers anyway."

"But…teenagers are very bad. They do the evil thing which is smoking and—

"Hush, now. It'd not be nice bringing that up. You may sleep now." He ended, kissing her forehead, and watching her as she happily went back inside to rest.

**~XXX~**

A phone's ringtone was playing in the background. Hiroto, who was happily chatting with Endou at that time, paused for a moment and went out. He picked up his cell phone and answered it. "…hello?"

"Gran, Gran are you there—"

"Mm, yes, Gazelle?"

"I-I'll be arriving there in a few days. I just have to pick Clara and some others up—

"The rest are with me," Gran interrupted. "You should've headed straight here."

"Well then, why didn't you tell me?"

"I had important errands to do in the meantime;" he coughed. "Just be careful, alright? Oh, and it seems Haruya's coming too."

"He what— I told Burn to stay back at Korea."

"He's breaking your rules. He brought Midorikawa along too."

"The hell. Why didn't you even warn me about them coming? They're the worst distractions, you know."

"…I just knew."

"Whatever." Fuusuke ended the call, and then sighed, turning to the waiting three.

"Who was that—" Neppa asked lying down lazily, softly tapping his foot on a hard suitcase Heat was holding.

"It was Gran. We will be leaving for Paris tomorrow, early. So in the meantime…"

A cackling voice interrupted, like that of a witch's. They turned around to see who, or what it was. "I know a spell to have you teleport right into Paris in seconds!" She said, then coughed after the sentence.

"She's creepy." Shigeto said, taking a step backward, suspicion filling his eyes. "No dear, I don't hurt children like you…" the witch smiled, taking their hands. "I just need a spell in order to form the circle of power wherein you shall stand on it, then teleport straight to Paris."

"Can we trust you, old lady?" Fuusuke asked, desperate to go to Paris for the special meeting.

"Of course dearie," the witch chuckled, "Now come along."

Right when they arrived at the door of the witch's lair, they saw that it was as large as a cathedral but hidden beneath the leaves and giant trees. Everything was silent but the soft, chiming silver bells attached to the door's knobs.

"Here we are," she said, opening the door, and gave way to the four.

As the four stepped in, they were amazed on how wide the space was, it was as if they were plunged into another world like in a fairytale wherein the heroes get to make deals with a villain— or is she?

"Now, I'll tell you everything about the ingredients…" she said, handing them out a single list.

They only looked at the ingredients in confusion and doubt.

((Sorry if you didn't get to see Haruya and Ryuuji here, just press the lonely yellow ballon button below~))


End file.
